Pacing and Waiting
by HeartsANDnaley
Summary: Haley JamesScott had been in this same situation 4 years earlier.Pacing. Pacing and waiting for the timer to go off
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hello everybody. So this is my first story that I have written and I hope you guys all like it. In advance reviews would be nice but if you don't like the story please give constructive criticism so I can work on my writing. It is really short. Also a oneshot but only around 320 words. Basicaly a small drabble.

**Pacing and Waiting.**

**By Kristie **

Haley James-Scott paced up and down the hallway in her small 2-bedroom apartment. Her bare feet padded softly against the scratchy gray carpet, waiting for the timer to go off. She had been in this position once before. Granted it had been almost 5 years ago but the similarities were definitely there. The nervous hair twirling and lip biting. And those dam butterflies in her stomach. Would they just go away already? Glancing towards the clock in the hallway, she realized the timer would be going off in two minutes. She thought she could handle this but the nerves were almost greater than last time. As she waited, her mind wandered, thinking of all the possible outcomes. The probability. After all, she was still the same old tutor girl. The only thing her heart was clearly set against happening was Nathan having the same reaction he had the first time around. Anything would be better than him walking out on her.

_**RING**_

This was it. The moment of truth. She took a deep breath. In through her nose and out through her mouth. Her hands were shaking as she reached for the white test. She closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself, and flipped the test over. Pink. The moment was gone and the truth sunk in. She was pregnant. Again. With the positive pregnancy test in her hand, she left the bathroom and went into the living room. Nathan should be home soon. Against her bodies' wishes, her feet followed the familiar path up and down the hallway. Back and forth. Waiting for Nathan. Pacing and waiting.


	2. Authors Note

**To make it clear this isn't an update. I had a review and the review asked about a sequel showing Nathan's reaction. Since I hadn't planned on a sequel I was wondering what you all thought. If I do write it I will most likely change it from a One shot to a two-parter. Now that I started thinking about it, the 2****nd**** part will probably be longer than the first since I have more ideas in my head. So if you have the time just write me a quick little review.**

**2****nd**** part- Yes or No?**

**Thanks Guys**

**Kristie**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-** Hey everyone! So I decided to go ahead and write the 2nd part of my previously one shot story pacing and waiting. Enjoy!

_Haley had been acting weird lately_, Nathan thought as he drove home from basketball practice. She had been fidgety and nervous. A lot like the time during senior year when she found out she was…no, it couldn't be. Was Haley pregnant again?

The more Nathan thought about it the more likely it seemed. She had been waking up earlier than normal and running to the bathroom. He was almost positive that she was throwing up but then again it _was _early and he could just be hearing things. He hoped he wasn't hearing things. He hadn't told Haley yet but he was definitely ready to have another child with her. Sure they were still young but he knew they could handle it.

If Haley was pregnant again he was rooting for a daughter. He wanted a little girl that would look just like Haley. Of course knowing the way guys are he probably wouldn't let her date until she was thirty.

When his and Haley's apartment building came into view his heart started beating faster and his palms started sweating. He felt as if he couldn't get upstairs fast enough. He wanted to see Haley, his hopefully pregnant wife.

He pulled their beat up old hatchback into a parking space, turned off the car and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

Before he got to their third floor apartment he had to stop by Mrs. Henderson's apartment. She would baby-sit James while Nathan and Haley were both at school. He knocked on the worn wooden door and waited.

When the door opened he barely had time to gather his senses before his 5-year-old son was flying towards him.

"Daddy!" James yelled and attached himself to his father's legs.

Nathan reached down and pulled James up into a hug. "Hey buddy. Did you have with Mrs. Henderson? "

James nodded his head, "Yeah! We went to the park and played basketball! Just like you daddy! We even got ice cream."

Nathan's smile grew at the joyous look on his sons face. Little things like that could make his day. He thanked Mrs. Henderson and looked back at his son.

"You ready to go and see mommy?" He asked and watched, as James smile grew even bigger. "Goodbye Mrs. Henderson."

The two made their way up the small flight of stairs towards their apartment. He opened the door and chuckled at what he saw. There was his normally calm and collected wife pacing up and down the hallway with her hand clutching a small white object. He immediately knew that it was a pregnancy test. He set James down and watched as he ran towards Haley.

"Hi mommy! I had so much fun today. I went to the park and played basketball and had ice cream! I got vanilla ice cream because it's daddies' favorite and I want to be just like daddy. And when we finished our ice cream we went to the duck pond and fed them crackers. I think I like ducks mommy."

Nathan watched his wife and son, amused by the situation. James had gotten his looks and love of basketball from Nathan, but the rambling was all Haley. When James finished telling her about his day she gave him a quick hug and a kiss on his forehead and sent him off to brush his teeth. This was Nathan's cue.

He walked towards Haley and wrapped her in a hug. She nuzzled her face into his chest and brought her arms up to drape loosely around his neck.

When she tilted her head and looked up at Nathan he could see the answer in her eyes. His wife was pregnant. Nathan couldn't stop the smirk that was starting to take over. Even when Haley was on birth control he could still get her pregnant. Oh yeah. He was good.

"Nathan," Haley's voice cut into his thoughts,"why are you smirking at me?"

He ignored her question and leaned his head down to speak into her ear." I know you're pregnant Hales."

Her eyes grew wide. " How did you know?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Because I know you. And all the signs were there."

Their eyes were locked in an unwavering gaze. Neither one looking away and neither one speaking. The silence was almost unbearable.

Nathan's voice broke through the silence. "Do you want to know something else?" He asked.

But instead of answering him with words she merely nodded her head yes.

"I _really_ hope we have a daughter," He said with a smile.

She smiled back. Everything was going to be okay. No more pacing. All they had to do now was wait.

**A/N-** So thanks for reading the final part to my story. It really means a lot that you guys liked my story. Leave a few words about what you liked about this ending. Thanks everyone!

**Kristie**


End file.
